Will o' Wisp
|image= |category= |statsImage= |strength= 88 |speed= 44 |iq= 289 |rarity= Unusual |coins= 1,700 |xp= 16 |trap= Exorcist's Shrine |bait= Candle |locationImage= }} The is a type of Spirit monster that can be trapped. It was added during All Hallows' Festival in October 2012. Locations This monster can be trapped in the following areas: ;Asia *Ganges Delta, Bangladesh *Sakteng, Bhutan *Labi Forest, Brunei *Indawgyi Lake, Burma *Popa, Burma *Angkor Wat, Cambodia *Aydingkol, China *Bosten Lake, China *Changle, China *Changzhi, China *Chaohu Lake, China *Chengdu, China *Dagze Lake, China *Daliangzihe Forest, China *Dian Lake, China *Fengdu, China *Guyao Mountain, China *Heishan Mountain, China *Heng Shan, China *Hua Shan, China *Huangshan, China *Jinsha River, China *Jiuquan, China *Lake Dongting, China *Lancang River, China *Libo Karst, China *Longwu River, China *Macau, China *Maijishan Grottoes, China *Mogao Grottoes, China *Mount Kailash, China *Nanyue, China *Nong'an, China *Nujiang River, China *Pingchang, China *Qaidam Basin, China *Qingdao, China *Qinghai Lake, China *Song Shan, China *Suizhou, China *Tai Shan, China *Tongren, China *Wunu Mountain, China *Wuwei, China *Wuzhen, China *Xishuangbanna, China *Yalu He River, China *Yushu, China *Zhongnan Mountain, China *Chilika Lake, India *Hampi, India *Khajuraho, India *Murud Beach, India *Nanda Devi, India *Nawapara Forest, India *Sambhar Lake, India *Tapi River, India *The Naga Hills, India *Valparai, India *Bintan Utara, Indonesia *Kota Tarakan, Indonesia *Akakura Shrine, Japan *Koga Village, Japan *Kurume, Japan *Mt Fuji, Japan *Nakadori Island, Japan *Plain of Jars, Laos *Bukit Tabur, Malaysia *Bei'er Lake, Mongolia *Singing Dunes, Mongolia *Mount Everest, Nepal *Taedong River, North Korea *Banaue, Philippines *Chocolate Hills, Philippines *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea *Hanthana Mountains, Sri Lanka *Ko Chang, Thailand *Phae Mueang Phi, Thailand *Ha Long Bay, Vietnam *Nui Chua, Vietnam ;Australia *Agnes Water, Australia *Bathurst Island, Australia *Dragon Tree Soak Nature Reserve, Australia *Drysdale River, Australia *Guthalungra, Australia *Karijini, Australia *Lake Amarillo, Australia *Lake George, Australia *Lake Macleod, Australia *Mornington Island, Australia *Mungkan Kandju, Australia *Nuytsland, Australia *Rudall River, Australia *Styx Valley, Australia *Tunnel Creek, Australia *Ubirr, Australia *Umbrawarra Gorge, Australia *Woomargama, Australia *Yermalner Island, Australia ;Europe *Gurlspitze, Austria *Lake Neusiedl, Austria *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Prenj, Bosnia & Herzegovina *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria *The Stone Mushrooms, Bulgaria *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic *Sumava, Czech Republic *Himmelbjerget, Denmark *Langelinie, Denmark *Varska, Estonia *Vormsi, Estonia *Aland Islands, Finland *Astuvansalmi, Finland *Hailuoto, Finland *Halti, Finland *Inari, Finland *Kainuu Sea, Finland *Kaldoaivi, Finland *Lake Kemijarvi, Finland *Lokka Reservoir, Finland *Pielinen, Finland *Yllas, Finland *Autun, France *Broceliande Forest, France *Calais Shore, France *Cap de Nice, France *Chavignol, France *Forest Of Versailles, France *La Ferte-Bernard, France *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France *Parc de Millevaches, France *Tarascon, France *Vezere Valley, France *Vix, France *Bavarian Forests, Germany *Black Forest, Germany *Brocken, Germany *Castle Neuschwanstein, Germany *Fussen, Germany *Lennebergwald, Germany *Mulde, Germany *Teutoburg Forest, Germany *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany *Eleusis, Greece *Aggtelek, Hungary *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Zengo, Hungary *Ingolfsfjall, Iceland *Skellig Michael, Ireland *Temple Hill, Ireland *Florence, Italy *La Spezia, Italy *Vesuvius, Italy *Gauja National Park, Latvia *Curonian Spit, Lithuania *Lake Galve, Lithuania *Kneiff, Luxembourg *Hoogeloon, Netherlands *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bodo, Norway *Bymarka, Norway *Jostedalsbreen, Norway *Kristiansand Shore, Norway *Lomsdal-Visten, Norway *Tinnelva, Norway *Bialowieza Primeval Forest, Poland *Dabie Lake, Poland *Pisz Forest, Poland *Sandomierz Valley, Poland *Vistula, Poland *Warta, Poland ;Europe cont' *Agroal, Portugal *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal *Sagres Point, Portugal *Dacian Fortresses, Romania *Dunai River, Romania *Don River, Russia *Kivach Waterfall, Russia *Lake Beloye, Russia *Lupchinga Island, Russia *Severomorsk, Russia *Spasskoye-Lutovinovo, Russia *Strelka, Russia *White Sea, Russia *Carpathian Forests, Slovakia *Idrija, Slovenia *Almaden, Spain *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain *Bunol, Spain *Cordoba, Spain *Cuenca, Spain *Ibiza, Spain *Las Medulas, Spain *Mont Perdu, Spain *Palmeral of Elche, Spain *Sella Valley, Spain *Tower of Hercules, Spain *Aavasaksa, Sweden *Cauldron Crest, Sweden *Gotland, Sweden *Storsjon, Sweden *Uppsala Observatory, Sweden *Vattern, Sweden *Lake Greifen, Switzerland *Weisshorn, Switzerland *Hasan Dagi, Turkey *Imbros Island, Turkey *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey *Yanartas, Turkey *Afan Forest, UK *Blackhope Scar, UK *Brimmond Hill, UK *Giant's Causeway, UK *Guernsey, UK *Hadrian's Wall, UK *Isle Of Man, UK *Isle Of Wight, UK *Loch Ness, UK *Norfolk Broads, UK *Nottingham, UK *Oban, UK *Pass of Llanberis, UK *Ring of Brodgar, UK *Sherwood Forest, UK *Stonehenge, UK *The Cotswolds, UK *Watch Croft, UK *Yorkshire Dales, UK *L'viv, Ukraine *Smotrych River, Ukraine *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine *Sudak Shore, Ukraine ;North America *North Bimini, Bahamas *Akimiski Island, Canada *Alice Lake, Canada *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada *Cold Lake, Canada *Deninu Kue, Canada *Great Bear Lake, Canada *La Gaspesie, Canada *Mt. Sandberg, Canada *Okanagan Lake, Canada *Opasquia, Canada *Pelly Crossing, Canada *Reindeer Lake, Canada *Schefferville, Canada *Sioux Lookout, Canada *Torngat Mountains, Canada *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada *Ukkusiksalik, Canada *Western Fundy Shore, Canada *Bahia de Nuevitas, Cuba *Mona, Dominican Republic *Nuuk, Greenland *Rio Motagua, Guatemala *Bayas, Mexico *Laguna de Terminos, Mexico *Picacho del Diablo, Mexico *Zacaton, Mexico *Lake Nicaragua, Nicaragua *Alligator Bend, United States *Bellhammon Tract, United States *Black Hills Forest, United States *Black Rock Desert, United States *Cascade Springs, United States *Chiricahua, United States *Clear Creek, United States *Cunningham Island, United States *Cypress Creek, United States *Death Valley, United States *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States *Devil's Garden, United States *Emerald Bay, United States *Great Salt Lake, United States *Great Smoky Mountains, United States *Guadalupe Mountains, United States *Gurdon, United States *Lake o' the dalles, United States *McClusky Mountain, United States *Mesa Verde, United States *Mount Rainier, United States *Mushroom Rock, United States *Nankoweap Rapid, United States *New Almaden, United States *Niagara Falls, United States *Old Faithful, United States *Omak Lake, United States *Palo Duro Canyon, United States *Pelican Bay, United States *Petrified Forest, United States *Pilot Rock, United States *Port Orange, United States *Serpent Mound, United States *Spirit Lake, United States *Timber Trails, United States *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States *Yamsay Mountain, United States *Gates of the Arctic, (Alaska) United States *Kodiak Island, (Alaska) United States *Mendenhall Valley, (Alaska) United States *Nunivak Island, (Alaska) United States ;South America *Iguazu Falls, Argentina *Lago Los Barreales, Argentina *Lago Musters, Argentina *Laguna de Monte, Argentina *Mar Chiquita, Argentina *Gran Chaco, Bolivia *Lake Titicaca, Bolivia *Amazon River, Brazil *Chapada do Araripe, Brazil *Fonte Boa, Brazil *Jalapao, Brazil *Novo Progresso, Brazil *Represa de Manso, Brazil *Represa de Sao Simao, Brazil *Rondonia, Brazil *Sempre Vivas, Brazil *Chonchi, Chile *Easter Island, Chile *Rio Maule, Chile *San Pedro Volcano, Chile *Torres del Paine, Chile *Parque Arvi, Colombia *Yasuni, Ecuador *Cerro Santiago, Panama *Huacachina Oasis, Peru *Angel Falls, Venezuela *Lake Maracaibo, Venezuela Traps *Ghostbuster - *Spirit Tablet - *Exorcist's Shrine - Baits *Candle - *Cut Topaz - Uses Quests Trapping this monster is required to complete the following quests: *Will of the Wisps *Will of the Wisps II *Will of the Wisps III *Whispers of Wisps Achievements There are no achievements from trapping this monster. Loot *Ectoplasm Category:Monsters Category:All Hallows' Festival Category:Spirit Category:Spirit Monsters Category:Trappable Monsters Category:Update October 26, 2012